


All hardships aside

by TrashficParlour



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hamilton References, M/M, Michael is a good friend, Musical References, Panic Attacks, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-03 00:46:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14557206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashficParlour/pseuds/TrashficParlour
Summary: Jared's and Jeremy's relationship is rough at times, but they survive.





	All hardships aside

**Author's Note:**

> Just to make this known: I am absolute Jaredemy trash, so have this. Will not be updated regularly
> 
> edit: uhhh not feeling this anymore so it stays one-chapter

"No, no. You're doing this all wrong."  
"Shut up, I'm doing great!"

Jeremy's fingers twitched anxiously, making the mouse move.

"Let me do this, your twitching will get us killed."

They were seated on Jared's bed, a laptop in front of them. Jeremy sat between Jared's legs, playing some random indie horror game.

Michael and Evan were already asleep, if the the even breaths and soft snoring emitting from the two were any indication.

"Shut up, I'm not twitching!"

He elbowed Jared lightly, receiving an "oof" from the older. In return, Jared started tickling Jeremy.

"O-oh, fuck stop! I thought you didn't w-want us to die?"  
"Yeah, I don't, but revenge is more important than death."  
"I think -s-stop- you need to get your priorities straight."

But Jared wasn't as merciful to just let off. He wouldn't be Jared Kleinman if he did. Instead, he continued until Jeremy was wheezing, cuddling into him to prevent him from reaching his sides.

"Are you done?"

Jeremy mumbled. He buried his face in Jared's shirt, on the edge of falling asleep.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm done. Personally, I thought it was fun to see you squirm."  
"Yeah, 'cause you are an asshole."

He laughed a little, before kissing Jeremy's forehead.

"Sleep. If you don't, you're gonna be a fucking nuisance in the morning."  
"Whatever, you dick."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Morning, sunshine."  
"Fuck off, it's too early for your bullshit."

Jeremy laughed, teasingly pushing Jared off of his lap.

"Hey!"  
"You gotta get up. Michael and Evan are already up and are making breakfast."  
"Who cares, I'm tired. You've kept me up the whole night by talking in your sleep."

Jared crawled back onto Jeremy's lap, determined to stay where he was. 

Sighing, Jeremy ran his fingers through Jared's hair.

"We really gotta get up, babe. I promise, we'll cuddle tonight. Deal?"  
"Hmph, fine. Deal. Wait, you're staying over tonight, too?"

Jeremy nodded, absentmindedly twirling Jared's hair between his fingers.

"Yeah, Dad won't mind and we go the same school anyway."

Dazed, Jeremy smiled at his boyfriend. Jared returned the smile, before sitting up. 

"Well, I'm glad you're staying another night. We haven't had any time for each other in so long."

Dramatic as ever, Jared sighed exasperated. 

Jeremy snickered, already used to Jared's overly dramatic outbursts and his tendency to make insignificant things seem like the end of the world.

But, it was true. They haven't been alone in at least two months. Finals week's been keeping Jared busy, as well as all the preparation and application for college. Jeremy's been occupied by the internship they had to take, with his volunteer work at the shelter and, well, with Michael. Both of them worked way too much on the play their schools drama club was putting on before graduation.

"You're right. It's been, what? A month? Two? I've missed you."  
"I've missed you, too, Jerm."

With that, Jared gave Jeremy a short kiss, before getting dressed. 

Jeremy made something akin to a whimper.

"Really? That's it?"  
"You said we have to get up."

Jeremy only glared at him, making Jared sigh.

"Look babe. We have all the time in the world for only US-Time when Evan and Michael leave. But for now, I've invited them over and I have to be a good host."

He kissed Jeremy again and started going downstairs. Jeremy stared after him for a while before sighing and getting ready himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Breakfast was as lively as ever.

Michael provided most of the entertainment and stories, telling them about his dream and what it could supposedly mean.

Not to mention that Michael was an amazing cook. Jared doesn't think he's ever had better pancakes or scrambled eggs. 

Evan admitted he'd only helped set the table. Cooking has never been his forte, so he decided to just not try before he ruined everything, "like I always do."

"Michael, I swear to god. If you don't leave me your recipe, I'll kick your ass."  
"Thanks, Jared!"

Jeremy glanced down at his plate, sighing slightly. He couldn't cook to save his life. Thankfully, Jared was a naturally born chef, but it still upset him that he couldn't even cook him and Jared a nice meal. 

"Okay, change of topic."

Evan announced, looking around.

"I need advice. So, there's... there's this person I like- no, not that person. Don't even start!"

Jared snickered, but didn't say anything else.

"So, I like them and- and I don't know what to do! How do I confess? Should I confess? Is that creepy? Should I play it cool? Should I-"  
"Evan, relax. Breathe."

Michael lay a hand on Evans shoulder, squeezing it firmly. 

"You should definitely take your time. If you're this uncomfortable about the whole thing, you should wait. Maybe figure out if you actually like them, before making a quick decision."  
"No, I- I really like him..."

Evan mumbled, unable to look Michael in the eye. Averting his gaze, he focused on Jared's parents' aquarium.

"Does-does Evan like Michael?"

Jeremy whispered to Jared, utterly confused.

"Beats me. It definitely seems like it, though."  
"Anyway!"

Evan announced loudly.

"Let's enjoy the rest of the day, because tomorrow is gonna be hell for Jared and me!".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I thought they'd never leave."

Jeremy whispered, slumping onto Jareds shoulder.

Evan and Michael left at 8 pm, after various rounds of Call of Duty and Mario Kart. After Jared and Michael cooked the best lasagna imaginable. After Jeremy was so annoyed with them, he hissed at Michael to "leave, and take Evan with you!"

"Aw, babe. So desperate to get some alone time with me?"  
"No, they were just getting on my nerves."

Kissing his boyfriend, Jared wrapped his arms around Jeremy's waist.

"Is that really the only reason?"

He smirked when Jeremy leant down to kiss him longingly, like he hasn't been able to in months. 

Raising one hand to Jeremy's hair, Jared pulled him even closer (if that was even possible), deepening their kiss even further.

Jeremy held Jared tight, desperate for any kind of contact. He missed this. Missed Jared. Two months were definitely too long.

"Mmhhm, missed you."

He whispered between more and more passionate kisses. His hands started to roam around Jared's body, touching every piece of skin he could.

"I think we should take this to my bedroom..."  
"Yeah, absolutely."

~~~~~~~~

"Jared?"  
"Yeah?"  
"With you looking for colleges, can you promise me that it'll always be like this? Just us, being together, loving each other?"

They were cuddled up on Jared's bed, Jeremy with his head on Jared's chest.

"I wish I could, babe. I wish it'll all stay like this. But I can't make a promise. I can only promise that right now I love you. I love you with every fiber of my being."  
"I love you, too. Way more than even I can comprehend. I wish this is never going to end."

Jared ran his fingers through Jeremy's hair, sighing a little.

"Me, too. Me, too. I promise we'll stay in touch, though, love. That I can promise."  
"Good enough for me."

Jeremy cuddled into Jared's chest. Determined to keep this moment for as long as he could.

When Jared was asleep, he sighed, promising Jared many things.

"I'm never going to leave you, ever. I love you too much to just let you go. I hope you feel the same way about me."

With those words, cuddled into Jared's chest, he fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Do we really have to go to school?"  
"Sadly, yes. At least I do. Can't miss my oral exam. Come on now, we have to go."

Begrudgingly, Jeremy followed Jared outside. He sat down in the passenger seat of Jared's Opel Corsa, clutching his bag in annoyance. 

"Babe, I know you want to spend more time with me. I want to spend more time with you as well, but I can't flunk my finals."  
"Dude, you're like the smartest person I know. You literally spend every free minute studying."  
"Doesn't mean I can just not show up."

Sighing, Jeremy slid down the car seat. This day was gonna be awful, he could feel it. Something terrible was going to happen.

"Babe, c'mon. It's not the end of the world."  
"Says the most dramatic person I know."

Jared rolled his eyes as he parked the car.

"I am not arguing with you about this. If you really don't want to go to school you can leave."  
"If I leave, I won't see you at all today, so no way in hell."

Jeremy couldn't help himself. He had to hold Jared's hand when they walked up to their school. He swung their hands back and forth, not caring about what others thought. Since he got together with Jared, he could let his mind rest a little. His anxiety was far from gone, but being with Jared set him at ease.

"I'll see you in the break, okay, babe? I gotta dash."  
"Alright. Good luck!"  
"Thanks."

He kissed Jeremy goodbye before running towards the classroom where he was being tested.

Jeremy sighed, and pushed his hands into his pockets. Without Jared there, he was suddenly hyperaware of all the people around him, of his crooked posture, of everything. Tears started forming in his eyes. Exactly the opposite of what he needed. Running towards the nearest bathroom he hid himself in a stall, trying to calm himself.

His first lesson was spent in the bathroom, and the second was free, so he basically woke up early for nothing. 

With nothing else to do, he started waiting in front of the room where Jared was getting tested.

~~~~~~~~

When Jared opened the door, he was greeted by a sobbing ball of tall. Said ball clung to him like his life depended on it.

"Hey, Jerm, what happened?"  
"E-everyo-one was sta-staring at me. It was awf-ful."

Jared held Jeremy tight, peppering him with kisses.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. I'm here. You're okay."

Jeremy's sobs turned into sniffles. He still clung to Jared like his life depended on it, but his breathing began to even out.

"Please... Don't leave, okay?"

Sighing, Jared held Jeremy even tighter.

"Never."

~~~~~~~~

The rest of the day was relatively normal, save for the fact that Evan and Michael apparently started dating.

Well, not apparently. They were dating now.

Neither were comfortable with PDA, so it was just shy glances and a little hand holding.

The exact opposite to Jared and Jeremy, who were cuddling and kissing and being sappy. 

Michael and Evan didn't comment on it like they normally would. They knew both of them needed this, so they let it slide, focusing on each other instead.

"What are you doing today?"  
"Well, I have vocal practice, but after that I'm free. Do-do you want to come?"

Singing had begun to be Evan's way of releasing stress and pent up emotions. He found he could fully be himself while singing. It had taken a long night of Karaoke with Jared to figure that out.

"I'd love to! I've never heard you sing before!"

~~~~~~~~~

Rehearsal was a disaster. Christine had a mental breakdown, because she kept stumbling over her words and kept forgetting her lines.

Jake wasn't much better.

Brooke had to escort him outside because he was hyperventilating.

"Amazing. Just great."  
"Dude, this is the last rehearsal before the play tomorrow. It's supposed to be a disaster."  
"Don't >>dude<< me, we're dating!"

Jeremy was exasperated and straight up pissed. He just wanted to go home. He watched Chloe comforting Christine, his head on Jared's shoulder. Christine kept looking over to them, which only made her cry more.

Jeremy figured she either had a crush on him or on Jared. Probably Jared. But that boy was his, she was definitely _not_ getting him. (Not that she'd get him either, but that was beside the point.)

"Everyone! I'd say this is enough for today. If we keep going, half of us won't be able to perform tomorrow. Today was, um, bad, but that's a good sign. So, let's just end it here. We'll see you all tomorrow."

Being the president of the musical club, as well as with no teacher being present, he had all the power to just blow it off. 

"Christine?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Should I drive you home?"

She laughed tearily, nodding slightly.

"Y-yeah, that'd be a-amazing."

Jeremy did his best to suppress a groan. Why was the universe set out against him? It wasn't that he didn't like Christine. They usually got along great, but he just wanted Jared for himself. He was especially wary because of his new revelation.

Nevertheless, he helped get Christine to Jared's car and made sure she was ok.

"You need some water?"  
"If you have some, that'd be amazing."

~~~~~~~~~~~

Jeremy wasn't sure how this happened. One second they were watching a movie, the next Jared lay sobbing in his arms. 

He rubbed soothing circles over his back, whispering words of love and comfort. 

"Sshhh, it's okay. You're safe. He's not here."  
"I-I just... they sh-should've put a warning on it..."

The movie they were watching featured a rape scene. One that wasn't mentioned at all, neither on the blurb nor as a trigger warning in the beginning. It came out of nowhere, and, frankly, was unnecessary.

Rape was a triggering subject to Jared, Jeremy knew that and he could kick himself for not taking precautions. This movie seemed shady from the minute he bought it.

"Hey... You wanna watch Star vs. The forces of evil?"  
"Please."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day passed by in a blur. The only thing anyone could think of was the musical they were putting on later tonight.

They met two hours before the show, going over everything once again.

Christine was back to her usual bubbly self, convinced that everything would go great.

"I mean, c'mon. Perfect casting choices."

Jared shook his head. Perfect casting choices? He wasn't sure why he was a perfect Alexander Hamilton, but he decided to roll with it.

Jake seemed to completely agree with her, though.

"Yes! Absolutely!!"

They started dancing around the room, laughing and giggling, occasionally messing up a few notes here and there.

Jared thought it was absolutely adorable.

"Why don't we dance like that?" Jeremy teased.

Jared took that as a challenge.

He pulled Jeremy to his feet and started dancing with him, spinning him around.

He, Jeremy, Jake and Christine danced for a while, tension lifted.

Then reality set in and they prepared themselves for the play.

"You think we can actually pull this off?"  
"Definitely."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Pardon me, are you Aaron Burr, sir?"  
"That depends who's asking?"

Jeremy felt stiff, but he tried not to let it show. He'd practiced hard and he would not let all that time go to waste.

******

"I have never been the same. Intelligent eyes and a hunger-pang-frame."

Christine poured her heart into the role of Angelica.

She poured all her emotions for Jared in them. The emotions she tried to suppress because Jared and Jeremy were two of her closest friends. Because she'd never have him anyway.

******

"And you'll blow us all away. Someday, someday, yeah, you'll blow us all away."

Jared smiled.

He tried not to think about how nice having a family with Jeremy would be. It was too early to think about that. Way too early.

~~~~~~~~

The show was a success. Jared never got as much applause as tonight.

"See? I told you it was gonna be great!!"

The cast had gone out for pizza afterwards, laughing and celebrating.

The rest of the year would be a breeze now.


End file.
